Talk:Elanos Haliat
I *thought* the Haliat surname was a bit coincidental for a human, given the existence of the Haliat Armory. : ) --Tullis 16:52, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Elanos Risk Control too *"Haliat then stole Shepard's Mako " -- he did what? It was just where I left it, by the mine entrance. The camp just had their own heavy transport. None of them had the bright idea of running to it when sniper slugs started raining though. - Skarmory The PG 17:28, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :In every game I've played (360 version), I walk down to Haliat's camp and he's got m' Mako down there. He strikes me as the kind of dastardly villain who'd steal your Mako, which is why it's in the article, but delete it if it's a problem. --Tullis 18:02, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :I'll second that. I played the PC version and the mine entrance is on the opposite side of the hill to where you come *out* during that mission. You escape via a back entrance from/to the camp, not the place where you came *in*. The Mako was standing by the tents in the camp when I dropped in to deliver a specially prepared can of whoop-ass. I happened to be playing as a War Hero so had a score to settle, if that makes any odds to the plot.--LeathamGrant 22:33, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :: That... is weird. Because the second time I did it, the Mako *was* in the camp. I managed to run to it and commit Makocide, since that character can at most use a sniper rifle as a club. Guess it was a bug. Not like this game is free of those. -Skarmory The PG 01:43, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Move Species to Turian? Okay, sure, he looks like a human because of a mistake... but big deal. From his dialog and, indeed, his very role in the Blitz, he clearly isn't human. I mean, for goodness' sake, he refers to humans as "your kind" when speaking to Shepard! If he is somehow referenced in ME2 as a human, then sure, we can accept that BioWare have decided to run with the accident as canon... until then, however, I think it's pretty silly to say he's human on the basis of an incorrect character model. :P Though you'd have thought BioWare would have patched it.... :S 17:44, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I guess you could interpret "your kind" as law-abiding humans, or even Alliance marines. And I assumed his voice change was because he was speaking over a holo. But it seems odd to say he's a turian when in-game he's clearly not. It should probably stand, but so should the trivia to explain the weirdness. --Tullis 17:51, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :: The trivai, I assume, was derived from something a dev said. It was already here before I made an edit to it, but it makes perfect sense. Haliat was meant to be a turian but they fudged up. Massive game, mistakes happen. Fair enough. The problem, in my eyes, is that ignoring that it is a mistake (and makes little sense with the dialog, or the aliens-vs-human nature of the Blitz) means that it's going to be further proliferated. I mean, if you think the character model is God, then we should also note that Haliat is capable of breathing in a vacuum/hazardous environment, since when you encounter him outside, he's just walking around without a helmet. :D :: At the very least, I think we should avoid mentioning his species in the opening line. :: And, seriously, like a human would be the most powerful pirate leader in the Terminus systems less than twenty years after first contact. :P 18:06, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::... er, okay. Maybe I'll remove it from the opening line. But if we say he's a turian, people who don't read the trivia - or don't believe it - are going to get annoyed. I don't think this is important enough to overly dwell on, personally. : ) --Tullis 18:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::: Sounds like a good compromise to me. Thanks. I can see myself bringing the "Why hasn't this been patched?" question up on the BioWare boards, though. Just because I'm THAT annoying. :D 19:06, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :: so whats the source of this information, someone tell me where the developer said this. He is human now, and thats all that matters. ralok 16:21, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :I also noticed that that his last name is the same as a popular turian weapons manufacturer. :p -Matt 2108 16:27, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::: And you share a name with matt damon, there must be a connection. Hold still, i need to write a trivia section on you. Its the only option you share a name with another person. ralok 16:38, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::I would agree that there would be a connection ralok, IF Matt2108 was a character, who was originally supposed to be turian (this is confirmed) in a game with a major turian corporation named Damon Matt Inc. Please make sure that when you make snide comments like the one above, they actually fit the present situation. :P SpartHawg948 20:36, December 26, 2009 (UTC) How hard would it have been to patch him into a turian skin? That just seems lazy on BioWare's part. But at least now I finally understand what he was talking about. Can't believe I didn't look this up sooner.--Xaero Dumort 21:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) The Visor thing over his eye is also slanted at an angle which is awkward on a human but perfectly fits on a Turian, as more evidence of their error. Abagraba 03:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Ooops! Elanos Haliat: Three years ago, I was the strongest. I used my influence to assemble a fleet. We would drive your kind out of the Verge. The Elysium Blitz occurred seven years before Mass Effect, not three years. Though interesting this mistake may be, I didn't feel it warranted a place in the trivia.Throwback 19:16, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :That is a little bit interesting, that even though the Skyllian Blitz (not the Elysium Blitz, Elysium was just the main target) occurred 7 years prior, the pirate leader mistakenly says 3. That is one flawed character... supposed to be a turian and ends up human, can't get his dates straight. I don't see any reason it doesn't warrant a mention though, as it is valid material, and it's a glitch which we're pointing out. It's not like we're stating that 3 years is correct even though it's directly contradicted by the Codex. SpartHawg948 20:28, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Damn, this makes me wonder what's wrong with Bioware's QA team. First they totally missed the continuity error in the dialog and on even worse, no body noticed that the character model was human and not turian. They didn't even bother to patch it so that he looks turian. Jedted 09:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Or there's nothing wrong.. the games massive, I doubt the QA team would have time to run through it every which way, as a male Shepard, Female Shepard, with the different backgrounds and playing paragon/renegade, honestly Haliat doesn't play into the major story of Mass Effect as much as Seran does.. 04:07, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Since we're poking plot holes... It's odd that a human would be used as the antagonist in this plot. Odder still is that when you catch up to him, he seems to require no helmet. These two "graphical errors" have been covered. I'll even excuse them as such. I mean, I can understand that someone overlooked one model in one side-plot. What bugs me is where you catch up to him. If Haliat expected you to die in a nuclear blast equal to that of the bomb that was dropped on Hiroshima, don't you think he'd have moved his camp further away from that particular mine? You can't argue that "Hey, he can only get so far away after having trapped you in the mine." No, the map marker clearly stated Mercernary Camp, so they planned to be there for awhile, 'cause it's a camp, you see. So, my point is, while it's expected there might be an oversight or bug or whatever in the department of whoever-is-in-charge-of-models, given so many characters in the game, it's harder to excuse a plot hole like this. Of course, in the end, who the heck cares? Either you get out and the game progresses, or you don't and it's game over. If it bothers you so much, just skip the side quest entirely. 00:45, March 30, 2010 (UTC) predcon Did anyone notice he might have been given a turian eye texture as well? Scared me for a moment in-game when I noticed his eyes were black instead of white. I thought it might be because he's a hologram, but the asari council member hologram has normal eyes. It seems wierd that Bioware would give him turian eyes, voice, prejudice and a turian accessory (the visor? it looks wierdly shaped for his face) but then slip up with a human model. Kind of ironic though. 01:25, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Bioware will ignore it but they could address this issue in Mass Effect 3 with a plothole filler, like maybe he's a Cerberus experiment engineered in response to the First Contact war where they tried to create a Turian/Human super soldier hybrid who can withstand cold temperatures and non oxygen/nitrogen atmospheres but has memory problems. But then he escaped went AWOL and became a pirate king. Most likely Bioware should just ignore it since it's a lot easier. And Judging from the Garrus texture glitch for the PC version requiring a patch in the multiple gigabyte size, it's probably not practical to patch Haliat for similar reasons. Also back to the mistake if he was meant to be Turian since when were Turians able to breath Carbon Dioxide and Krypton and be able to withstand −70°C temperatures? Seems like the trivia is implying that, will have to go to the Turian page now, I thought Turians hated the cold.-- 12:41, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Tactics section needed This page needs a tactics section. He is an enemy that the player may combat, after all. Adding "cleanup" tag. --AnotherRho 22:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :The Tactics section has since been added (not by me; I honestly just found the article recently updated and found the whole human-but-should-be-turian thing rather interesting.) I think the article is pretty spic and span, so unless someone else can think of something wrong with the article, i'll go ahead and take down the cleanup tag. --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 03:17, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::No objections here. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Fix https://www.nexusmods.com/masseffect/mods/114 Blackbird256 (talk) 22:54, January 2, 2019 (UTC)